


Patience Brown eyes

by Katjana



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katjana/pseuds/Katjana
Summary: Her eyes are blueYours are brownHers represent the oceanYours represent the ground
Relationships: Veronica Mars & Eli "Weevil" Navarro, Veronica Mars/Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Kudos: 2





	Patience Brown eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the poem "Brown eye's" by Nadia on Pinterest so I have the original here and my modified one so enjoy

Her eyes are blue  
Yours are brown  
Hers represent the ocean  
Yours represent the ground  
You’ve always hated your eyes  
And wished that they were blue  
But your eyes have a tint of gold  
So rare it must not be true  
So yes her eyes are blue   
And yes your eyes are brown  
But your eyes hold the riches  
That are buried in the ground  
Her eyes carry storms  
And rage like the seas  
Your eyes carry earthquakes   
That brings mountains to their knees  
Maybe her eyes are blue   
But your eyes reign queen   
Because they hold the purist riches  
The world has ever seen  
\- Nadia 

My version 

Her eyes are blue  
Yours are brown  
Hers represent the ocean  
Yours represent the ground  
You’ve always hated your eyes  
And wished that they were blue  
But your eyes have a tint of gold  
So rare it must not be true  
So yes her eyes are blue   
And yes your eyes are brown  
But your eyes hold the riches  
That are buried in the ground  
The ones few are willing to find or see  
Her eyes carry the ocean’s storms  
And rage like only the seas can  
Your eyes carry earthquakes   
That brings mountains to their knees  
if they insight your wrath  
So maybe hers are queen of the sea  
But your eyes reign King of the land   
Constantly crashing into each other  
Then caressing each other  
Neither bowing nor bending   
Both consuming everything in their wake  
Everything but one another  
He use to hate his brown eyes  
But if he didn’t have brown eyes  
Would she keep coming back?   
Would he be able to keep up with her?  
Would she rely on him or trust him?  
Or would he try and mould her   
And inevitably lose her like all the others  
So her ocean blues are queen of the sea  
And your browns are King of the land   
So you stand on the edge of a cliff  
And watch as she wreaks havoc on those that try and tame her  
You are King of the land, and the land is patient  
One day those blues will see that only the land   
Stands with her, never breaking or buckling  
stands against any storm that temps fate  
Because you know and have seen what those blues hold  
They hold the purist riches the world has ever seen  
So until that time, you will stand on that cliff  
So that she can see you always ready   
Ready to help  
Ready to shelter  
Ready to take any blow for her  
So when she looked him in the eye with no hesitation or reservation, he could feel his heart leap  
The look in her blue pools, the start, the recognition was there, his patience was starting to pay off.


End file.
